There is an exemplary information processing system which may be partitioned into two or more static partitioned parts. Remote power control is achieved using a modified wake-on LAN (WOL) installation. The Wake-on LAN (hereinafter, referred to as Wake-on LAN) is to enable remote, partition-part-wide start up of a shut-down information processing apparatus. Hereinafter, activation of the shut-down information processing apparatus with the Wake-on LAN is referred to as a Wake-on LAN activation. In the installation of the modified Wake-on LAN, a magic packet filter related to network interface controllers (NICs) inside the partitioned parts is modified. The magic packet filter designates a device having a function of adding the magic packet. The magic packet designates a packet for Wake-on LAN activation (hereinafter, the magic packet is designated in a similar manner thereto). By modifying the magic packet filter, the magic packet may be recognized by all nodes in the partitioned parts. The magic packets common to all nodes in the partitioned parts may be used. As a result, a remote activation through all partitioned parts is enabled.
Examples of such techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-020728, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-209220, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-085687.